The present invention relates to the formation of dynamo-electric machine components and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for winding wire coils on support pockets or poles to be assembled to form a dynamo-electric machine component.
Apparatus and methods of this general nature are described, for example, in commonly-assigned Becherucci et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,645 and Becherucci et al. U.S. patent publication No. US 2004/0046476, published on Mar. 11, 2004, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
It would be desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods for winding wire coils on support pockets or poles to be assembled to form a dynamo-electric machine component.